Episode 6 2/11/15
Match Card Dragon Gate Wrestling Federation Episode 6 South Doyle High School(Young Campus) Knoxville, TN Match 1 Adam Cole vs. Hydro Match 2 Open the Twin Gate Tag Team Championships Storm Riders © vs. ReDRagon Match 3 Jessica Pink vs. Rachel Fox Match 4 Bobby Lashley vs. Matt Sydal Match 5 Main Event Dave Batista vs. Tyler Youngblood Match Results Dragon Gate Wreslting Federation Live show results Episode 6 Feb. 11, 2015 *I just wanna be loved is playing as Cameras show the fans cheering and hollering as the camera goes to the Commentary booth. Kevin Kelly: welcome to Episode six of Dragon Gate Wrestling Federation I'm the voice of the Boardcast Kevin Kelly right next to me is my partner Steve Corino and we have a very awesome show for you tonight. Steve Corino: That's Right Kevin and for the main event is Dave Batista taking on the Open the Freedom Gate Champion Tyler Youngblood, and we hope that Ace Walker has a speedy recovery and will see him back at the PPV Respect is Earned. *Kevin nods at his partner when Adam Cole comes out of the curtian to fans booing him as he gets ready to take on a tough superstar. Justin Roberts: This match is set for one fall and introducing first from Pamana Florida weighing in at 205lbs ADAAMMMM COOLLLEEEE. Kevin Kelly: Adam Cole getting set for perhaps the biggest test of his career as he takes on Hydro. *Hydro comes out of the curtain to a massive pop from fans and he gets into the ring and he looks at Adam Cole as the Ref backs them up from each other. Justin Roberts: And his opponent from Bristol Tennessee weighing in at 225lbs Hydro. Kevin Kelly: Hydro making his return to Dragon Gate after he was sidelined with a Concussion after being jumped by Lashley and Cole after he and Tyler Youngblood fought for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship, and Hydro is looking to get back at Cole for costing him the victory and for having him out of action. Steve Corino: Hydro is going to kill Cole for what he did to him. Kevin Kelly: Both Wreslters lock up and Hydro showing Cole his power game as he slams Cole down to the mat and Hydro isn't playing any games with Adam, as Cole tries to reason with Hydro but he's not having any of it. Steve Corino: Hydro lifts Cole up WHOA WHAT A BRAINBUSTER and goes for the Cover 1 2 3!!!!! Justin Roberts: Here's your Winner HYDROOOOOOOO. Kevin Kelly: And there you have it Hydro gets the win over Cole. *Both Balor and Wolfe comes out of nowhere and starts hitting Hydro down with a steel chair and Wolfe hits Hydro with his Tower of London Finisher, Finn lifts Hydro up and Slams him down hard with the Blood Sunday Cole gets up and he nails Hydro with a superkick. Kevin Kelly: Man those guys don't quit oh what's this here comes Ace Walker with a Sledge hammer he's not playing around. Ace Walker: You know I'm getting sick and tired of you punks running around this promotion jumping whoever you don't like, how about this you get another guy and we have ourselves a 3 on 3 tag team match at Respect is Earned. Kevin Kelly: Whoa Ace making the challenge to both Balor and Wolfe to find another guy and they can have a 3 on 3 tag team match. *Video hypes up Respect is Earned about the Open the Freedom Gate Championship match with Tyler Youngblood defending the title against Shingo, and Johnny Gargano. Kevin Kelly: Welcome back to Dragon Gate you've heard Ace Walker make the challenge to both Cole, Balor, and Wolfe about a match at Respect is Earned PPV on Feburary 15th at Sevierville, TN Seymour High School, where Tyler Youngblood will be defending his Championship against two former Open the Freedom Gate Champions Shingo, and Johnny Garagano. Steve Corino: Now its time for the Open the Twin Gate Championship match as Storm Riders take on Kyle O'Reily and Bobby Fish ReDRagon former Ring of Honor and IWGP Tag team champions are looking to take the tag titles from Storm Riders. *Shine by Slavia starts as Storm riders come out of the curtains and receive a huge pop from the fans as they get to the ring and enters it. Justin Roberts: This match is set for One Fall introducing first at a combine weight of 360lbs They are the Open the Twin Gate Tag Team Champions Tyler Wilson, Will Storm STORRRRRRRMMMMMM RIDERS. Kevin Kelly: Storm Riders defeated Tennessee Pride to win the Open the Twin Gate Tag Team Championship titles, Now they have to deal with the team that claims they're the best tag team in wrestling today. Steve Corino: That's right Kevin and Storm Riders are about to be dethroned as the Tag team champions by the best team in wrestling and that is ReDRagon. *Music plays for ReDRagon but they don't come out of the curtain as Storm Riders are waiting but then they come out of the crowd and knock down both champions. Kevin Kelly: What oh come on that's a cheap attack. *Steve loves what he sees. Refs and Officals are asking ReDragon to leave the ring as the fans chant you suck 5xs. Kevin Kelly: Well it looks like the Tag team champions aren't going to compete what a shame. Steve Corino: I'm happy they got the hell beat out of them. Kevin Kelly: Oh will you shut up the fans wanted to see this match and they got robbed of it. *Steve brushes him off. Kevin Kelly: Well we're moving onto our Women's match with Jessica Pink and Rachel Fox, after what happened to Ace Walker Jessica Pink has banned him from ringside, so she won't hurt him. *Who's that Girl by Madonna plays as Jessica Pink comes out of the curtain as her Pink Nation gives her a huge pop, and she soaks it in as she gets into the ring and streamers fly into the ring as she gets down and people ring side clear the ring of Streamers so the wrestlers don't slip and fall. Justin Roberts: From Chicago, IL weighing in at 185lbs she is the Dragon Gate Women's Champion Jessica Pink aka The Pink Butterfly. Kevin Kelly: Its been announced at Respect is Earned Jessica Pink will defend her Championship title against Rachel Fox in a 3 Stages of Hell match. *You're not enough for me plays as Rachel comes out not dressed to Wrestle but Lauren Williams walks out ready to take on Jessica Pink and she runs into the ring as Justin Roberts starts the introduction but he gets out of the ring. Kevin Kelly: And Jessica and Lauren lock up and Jessica shows her anger off and let's it out on Lauren. Steve Corino: Jessica could kill Lauren for no reason. Kevin Kelly: Jessica lifts Lauren up WHOA WHAT A MASSIVE PILEDRIVER she goes for the pin 1 2 3!!! Justin Roberts: Here's your winner Jessica Pink aka the Pink Butterfly. Kevin Kelly: Wow that was a match and Jessica Pink has shown Rachel what will happen to her at Respect is Earned where one will walk out Champion and the other will be carried out. Steve Corino: Look at Rachel as her eyes are wide and she's in complete shock by what she saw. Kevin Kelly: Now Jessica is ready to face Rachel Fox in a Extreme Rules match for the Dragon Gate Women's Championship. *Commerical Break (Ring Side) Kevin Kelly: Welcome Back we're a week away from our PPV Respect is Earned Feb. 15th and we've to two Co-Main event matches It will be a Three on Three Tag Team match The Open the Dream Gate Champion Ace Walker tags up with Hydro and the Boss Bobby Lashley to take on the team of Finn Balor, Desmond Wolfe and BJ Whitmer, and then Our main event is The Open the Freedom Gate Champion Tyler Youngblood taking on YAMATO and Eddie Kingston in a triple Threat match. Steve Corino: I see Ace Walker and his team getting the living hell beat out of them cause Bobby isn't gonna help them at all win and Youngblood isn't walking out still Champion cause both wrestlers are going to destroy him completely and then one will be the Open The Freedom Gate Champion. *Domination hits as Bobby Lashley comes out to a massive Boos and you suck chants. Justin Roberts: From Denver, Colorado weighing in at 245lbs The Boss BOBBBYYYY LASSHHHHLEEEYYY. Kevin Kelly: Bobby Lashley who was suppose to be getting a Rematch for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship at Respect is Earned has been pulled from it and is in a 3 on 3 tag team match. *Born to Fly hits as Matt Sydal comes out to a massive pop from the fans and he gets into the ring as Justin Roberts starts the introductions, but Bobby Lashley can't wait for it. Kevin Kelly: Whoa Bobby Lashley laying into Matt Sydal for no reason not letting Justin Roberts introduce him, to the fans. Steve Corino: He doesn't care who he is just as long as he can beat the living hell out of him and get back to what he does best and that is destroy his opponents. Kevin Kelly: Lashley lining up Sydal and WHOA WHAT A VICIOUS SPEAR and he go for the cover 1, 2, 3!!!! Justin Roberts: Here's your winner the Boss Bobby Lashley. Bobby Lashley: Look I don't give a crap what you guys think of me all I know is come whenever I get my rematch for the Open the Freedom Gate title I'm going to send Tyler to the Injured list and then I'm going to put Ace Walker there as well cause Ace I hate your guts and you had no right to add me to a tag team match when I have my rematch in my grasp so come whenever the PPV is after that match I'm laying your ass out. *Commerical Break Ring Side Kevin Kelly: Now we move onto the main event match between Youngblood and the Animal Dave Batista. (I Walk alone hits as Batista comes out to boos from the crowd and he looks at one fan wearing a Ace Walker shirt and gets into the ring) Justin Roberts: This match is set for one fall and its for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship From Washington DC Weighing in at 278 lb The Animal Dave Batista. (Who's your mama hits as Youngblood comes out through the Crowd as Fans high five him and he gets into the ring) Justin Roberts: From the Windy City weighing in at 216lbs he is the Open the Freedom Gate Champion Tyler Youngblood. Kevin Kelly: Youngblood won the Title from Lashley and now he's defending it against Dave Batista, so the question is will he be Champion still come Respect is earned or will Dave be the one defending the Championship against the two. (Bell rings) Kevin Kelly: Both men lock up as Batista shows off some of his power moves and whoa he gave Tyler a huge Suplex, and you see Yamato and Eddie Kingston stand at the Ramp watching Tyler get beat before their title match at Respect is earned. Steve Corino: Tyler isn't able to get any moves in against Batista at all he's been totally dominated wait what's this Tyler is fighting back with chops and kicks and he's fighting with everything he's got and Youngblood Irishwhiped into the ropes and he hits Batista with a diving forearm shot and he gets up and starts kicking him. *Yamato and Eddie Kingston slide into the ring and knock Youngblood down as Yamato, Eddie Kingston and Batista are stomping away at him and the ref rings the bell. Kevin Kelly: Wait Ace Walker runs into the ring and has a steel Chair and he hits Eddie with it then Yamato and he hits Batista with it and then he helps Tyler up and he hands Tyler his championship title and holds up his title as the two champions are standing tall that's it for now I'm Kevin Kelly with Steve Corino have a safe drive home and we'll see you on the 15th for Respect is Earned PPV. *Show goes off the air.